Generator Gawl
by Mrs. Jack Sparrow
Summary: Just a short 3-page story on Generator Gawl, basically something that would have happened in an episode uncovered. Pretty neat though.


Generator Gawl  
  
Gawl yawned and stretched back in his chair, slowly half opening his eyes as he spoke, his vision still blurry as he was half asleep. "Just ten more minutes Ryo…" He yawned again and rubbed his eyes sleepily, opening them only to find himself in a darkened classroom where a space film was being shown. The teacher, a short, gray haired little man who wore big glasses that made his eyes resemble a bug's stopped in mid-sentence. Ryo, sitting behind Gawl to the left, was looking at him with a strange, half worried, half trying to hold back laughter face. Koji, immediately behind Gawl, was arching back over the back of his chair, staring at Gawl's hands, which were not too far from his face as if he was going to be poisoned if Gawl touched him. Masami was trying not to laugh as she surveyed the three boys, she already had enough disruption points.  
  
"Ahh… Something I can help you with, Gawl?" The teacher spoke with mock questioning. Gawl shook his head and put his arms down, grinning sheepishly and blushing. Koji relaxed again. Ryo and Masami suppressed a laugh before the teacher spoke again.  
  
"Maybe you can help me, Gawl…"  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
~ Meanwhile, in the Auge Tower Lab ~  
  
A figure, female with brown hair, distinct in the dim light watched the scene from her desk.  
  
"Tsk Tsk… Gawl's sleeping in class again…"  
  
~ Back At School ~  
  
"Aww Man… I mean, sure, I was sleeping in class and everything, and he did say that the next time I disrupted class he'd… but this isn't fair!!" Gawl whined, holding pails of water while he stood in the hallway in front of the classroom. The bell rang, half an hour of class left. "Oh no… not a whole half an hour.. I have to stand like this?!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
"In the year 2003, scientists still believed that our galaxy was created by what they called The Big Bang. Since doing later research, scientists have found how the galaxy was really formed…" Koji was giving his report on the beginning of the galaxy. And of course the page in front of him was blank, but he knew what he was talking about all too well. The classroom was now lit, so no one excepting Koji and Ryo saw the blue transportation beam land in the forest through the window. Their eyes darted and met, and they each gave a slight nod, quickly. Koji pretended to find his spot on his blank page while Ryo stood.  
  
"Sir?" Ryo said quietly.  
  
"Yes, Ryo?" The teacher asked, holding a hand up to Koji to stop him while he talked to Ryo.  
  
"I don't feel too well sir, can I…?" Before he finished, the teacher gave him a quick nod and a wave of his hand. When everyone had turned their attention back to Koji, he had disappeared. Masami looked at Natsumi as if to say "I told you so!"  
  
~*~*~  
  
When Ryo and Koji got to Gawl's standing spot, all they found was the buckets of water.  
  
"Damn… we were too late, he saw it…" Koji stared at the buckets as he spoke.  
  
"Yeah." Koji and Ryo's eyes met as they tried to figure out what to do.  
  
"We can't let him fight it.. He's going to kill himself if he does. The pain is increasing each time he fights. Haven't you noticed how much he's been sleeping lately?"  
  
"I thought that was normal, the sleeping…"  
  
"I thought so too, at first. But now I've realized after keeping a close eye on him, that the pain is catching up to him. And with all the generators around, you don't know what happens next. Do you?"  
  
"Well no… no what happens exactly today, but we know what happens in about thirty…"  
  
"Ryo…" Koji looked at him, staring deep into his eyes. "I know."  
  
"What about Gawl?"  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gawl, in his generator form, was thrown back against the wall of an old abandoned building. He was too close to going all the way through. He let out a yell and the generator moved closer, and reached out a two clawed hand. Gawl struggled to get up, but slid back down despite his efforts. The generator's hand shot forward and caught him by the waist. The rigid edges of his claws cut anything they touched, both of Gawl's sides were bleeding now. Gawl screamed again and opened his eyes. Red glared at the generator. Gawl yelled a triumphant call, and took a hold of the generator's arm and yanked. He pulled it straight out of its socket and loosened the claws from his waist. The cuts stopped bleeding and he attacked the generator in a blazing fury it could not stand up to. A quick punch, jab, thrusted fist to the face, gut, and side knocked the generator to the ground, and Gawl stood over it, glaring eyes red still. He kicked it in the head, hard, shattering the jewel encrested in its forehead. It groaned and vanished. Gawl slumped to the ground, going back to his human form.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Koji checked the palm scanner in his hand, then pointed in the direction of an empty factory, closed down for some time. The generator that had landed there had been killed, defeated. That would only mean one thing. Gawl. Running as fast as their legs could carry them, Koji lead the way. They walked into the abandoned factory and noted the damage from the obvious fight. Suddenly they heard a painful groan coming from around a large pipe not too far from them. Then a weak,  
  
"Guys? Koji… Ryo?… Is that you?" Gawl's voice, Gawl's ruptured breathing. Ryo ran around the pipe and kneeled down by Gawl, Koji on his heels.  
  
"Are… are you okay, Gawl?" Ryo asked hesitantly. Gawl grinned weakly and mussed up Ryo's neatly trimmed blond hair. He coughed lightly.  
  
"Why… why wouldn't I be?" Gawl asked him. Ryo smiled and looked to Koji, who was looking around at the damage the battle had caused.  
  
"You shouldn't play around with them Gawl. Kill them as fast as possible." Koji criticized Gawl.  
  
"There is NO pleasing you, Koji!" Gawl groaned. He used the pipe and Ryo as a support to stand weakly. Koji stood and took Gawl's left arm, wrapping it around his shoulder as Ryo took Gawl's right arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. 


End file.
